Cat and Mouse and Another Mouse
by MarshmelloKitten
Summary: AnnaBeth was walking down a street. Where to? Where else? Percy's of course. She knows someone is following her and they aren't necessarily stealthy. She can take them. When AnnaBeth makes her way to an alley, she finds she wasn't prepared for this. They know. They are mortals, how could they know? Then everything went black. After TLO, before TLH


Summary: AnnaBeth was walking down a street. Where to? Where else? Percy's of course. She knows someone is following her and

they aren't necessarily stealthy. She can take them. When AnnaBeth makes her way to an

alley, she finds she wasn't prepared for this. They know. They are mortals, how could they

know? Then everything went black.

Chapter 1

Her usual routine walk to Percy's was just that: routine. Everyday after school she would stroll casually to the Jackson's apartment, taking her time. But this time, something was different. Something was not quite right. Of course, being Annabeth, she figured it out very quickly. Someone was tailing her. She tried her best to make it difficult to follow, taking a right turn sharply but then swiveling at the last moment across the street. Annabeth had to find out if the person knew New York City like she did. She seriously doubted it. She wasn't about to lead these guys to Percy's apartment, either.

Unfortunately, it seemed the guy was persistent, he kept his distance so he could keep an eye on her. Annabeth finally got tired of the pitiful attempt of cat and mouse and turned down an alleyway. As she expected, he followed. As Annabeth turned around swiftly ready to sock this creep in the face, she saw a blur of metal. She realized with a start it was a gun. She couldn't exactly use her knife, it wouldn't work on a mortal, which she was pretty sure this guy was. A monster would probably not use a gun anyway. Thinking quickly, she decided on the innocent tactic, talking to the guy and trying to get him to change his mind. "Look, I don't want any-"

"Trouble, I know." The guy interrupted. What was this creep's problem any way? "But I do."

The next thing Annabeth knew there was a hand clamped over her mouth and something cold against her forehead, that felt like some sort of pistol. Annabeth's mind went into overdrive thinking of her way out, her plan of attack, though she wasn't in much of a position that she could attack. "Now be quiet. My friend here is quite clumsy, he could easily pull the trigger, accidentally, of course." Annabeth's eyes widened. She thought she could take this guy, if it weren't for the gun.

She'd been stabbed, cut, and even forced to hold up the sky for pete's sake and she couldn't take out a man with a gun. Absolutely pathetic. Annabeth really hoped Percy wasn't going to get wind of this, she'd have to move back to San Francisco. When the first guy turned, she saw her opening. She flipped the gun toting guy over her shoulder, pulling the gun out of his hand simultaneously. The man on the ground seemed incapacitated by the first move. What was she thinking? She could totally handle this. As the other man swung his fist wildly at her, she blocked easily and punched him in the gut with her right arm.

Sadly, this didn't have as much of an effect as she was hoping for. The creep actually smiled. He grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back with surprising strength. His face was close to hers and he whispered in her ear. "We know. About you, and your friends. Now give up before one of them has to get hurt." She didn't give away any emotion on her face, but her heart was beating quite quickly. Do they know what she thinks they know? "So who's your mom? Oh, wait, it's Athena right? We've done our research Annabeth. Don't think for a second your going to escape this. But your not the real prize. You're simply the bait." Really? Annabeth couldn't believe she was the helpless girl who had to get rescued. Percy really had better not hear of this. She would have to move out of the country. "What we want will be revealed soon." He whispered with a grin. And with that, she felt a prick on her arm and found herself falling into an abyss, a deep, dark one.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! First fic, yada yada. This will be a multi chapter fic. This is short compared to future chapters. Percabeth: Plenty. Constructive criticism is welcomed, helps me improve!**

**REVIEWS! I like them.**

**I no own Percy Jackson. If I did, WHO LET ME HAVE IT? It would be in the wrong hands, trust me.**


End file.
